total drama island season 2
by 13thstreetkid
Summary: this was supose to be made after my total drama action - - i am so sorry becuse i got a new laptop and im haveing trouble getting the microsoft word. and this is the worst story in fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Total drama island season 2 episode 1 part 1

Chris: welcome to total drama island season 2 and its gonna rock with all the new campers and the new ones there's a total of 51 campers I think and here comes the first camper

(Gwen walks of boat with an angry look on her face)

Chris: Gwen welcome back to total drama island

Gwen (angry): shut it Chris I just broke up with Trent

Chris: ok and here comes another camper

(Beth walks off of the boat)

Chris: welcome back Beth

Beth (happy): and I'am glad to be back

Chris: ok that's good to know

(Beth walks to other side of dock then opens her mouth to talk to Gwen)

Gwen (angry): don't talk to me

(Beth closes mouth and shakes head scared)

Chris: and here comes Cody

(Cody walks of boat jazzed)

Chris: Cody how are you

Cody (excited): I am so excited

Chris: I can see that

(Cody walks to other side of the dock and see's that Gwen is angry)

Cody(worried): Gwen what's wrong

Gwen(sad): I broke up with Trent

Cody(puzzled):ok why did you break up with him

Gwen(sad):to make a long story short he mad me extremely made

Cody(worried):I see

Chris: aw how touching and here comes the next camper

( a boat comes up and heather walks out)

Chris: welcome back Heather

Heather(no mood): hi Chris

Gwen(angry) you

( Gwen runs to heather angrily shakeing her fists in the air)

Heather(scared) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(before Gwen could hurt heather Chef grabs her arm)

Chef: calm down Quin

Gwen(angry): its Gwen and let go of me

( Chef lets go of Gwen and both her and Heather walk to the other side of the dock)

Chris: now that's some awesome television

( a boat arrives carrying Justin)

Chris: what's up Justin

Justin(no mood): nothing much Chris

Chris: same here dude

Justin: Chris I heard my cousin is also in the competition

Chris: right you are

Justin: cool

Chris: and we will be back


	2. Chapter 2

Total drama island season 2 part 2

Chris: welcome back to total drama island and here comes to our next camper

(a boat carrying Izzy comes)

Chris: welcome back Izzy

Izzy(crazy): and its awesome to be back

(Izzy gets off the boat but trips and hits her chin on the dock)

Beth(worried): oh my god are u ok

Izzy(crazy): never better it feels good to do that again

Chris: ok ( does a crept out look)

Chris: here comes the next camper

(Leshawna gets off the boat as it arrives)

Chris: and here comes Leshawna welcome back

( Leshawna ignores Chris and walks strait to heather)

Leshawna(angry):you you're the one who made Gwen brake up with Trent

Heather(no mood): what are you talking about

Leshawna(angry) you know as well as I do what I'am talking about you two timeing sea witch

( Leshawna and Heather start to fight but Chef gets in the way)

Chef: you too calm down

( Leshawna and Heather nob and turn away from each other)

Chris: now there's some awesome television and here comes Lindsay

( Lindsay walks off of boat looking confused)

Lindsay(confused): ok this place looks so familier

Gwen(angry): you've been here moron isn't that right b I mean Heather

Heather(angry): oh zip it weird goth girl

( Gwen and Heather start to fight but Chef gets between them)

Chef: are you two ever gonna stop

( Gwen and Heather turn there backs on each other)

Chris: the game hasint started yet and the show is already getting good

( a boat pulls up and drops of Noah)

Chris: welcome back Noah

Noah(no mood): whatever

Chris: ok and here comes Owen last seasons winner

Owen(excited): whooo hoooo this is awesome

Chris: wait Owen did you just swim to get here

Owen(excited): yeah why

(every one but Owen's jaw droped open in amassment)

Chris: ok that's werid ( Chris does a creeped out look as Owen walks by)

( commercial break)


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: welcome back as you know so far only 10 of our 22 original campers have returned and they sure have been catching up if you know what I mean and here comes the next camper

(a boat carrying Trent arrives )

Chris: welcome back Trent

Trent: hey Chris nice to see u again

Chris: nice to see you also Trent I heard you and Gwen broke up

Trent: yeah but I don't know why

Chris: ok then and here comes another camper

(Trent walks to the other side of the dock and stands next to Gwen)

Gwen(angry): don't you say a word

( the sceen changes back to other side of the dock as another camper arrives)

Chris: welcome back bridgette

Bridgette: hey Chris

(Bridgette starts walking to the other side of the dock)

Chris: ok then here comes Duncan and Courtney

( Duncan and Courtney walk off the boat)

Duncan: hey Chris long time no see

Chris: yeah dude and I see that you two are still dateing

Courtney: its pretty oviuis

( Duncan and Courtney walk to the other side of the dock with Duncan's hand over Courtney's waist and Courtney leaning on Duncan )

Chris: wow I guess oppisetes do attract and here comes Dj

Dj: hey Chris

Chris: welcome back Dj how are you

Dj: I'am ok

(bunny pops out of Dj's pocket)

Dj: and I guess bunny's feeling alright too

(Dj walks to the other end of the dock holding bunny)

Chris: that bunny has been through a lot and here comes Eva

(Eva walks off boat smiling happily)

Courtney(whispering to Duncan): Duncan why do you think she's so happy

Duncan(whispering to Courtney): I have no clue prinsess

Courtney(whispering to Duncan):will you stop calling me that

Duncan(whispering to Courtney): what ever you say prinsess

( sceens back to Eva and Chris)

Chris: welcome back Eva

Eva(happy): hi Chris

Chris: Eva I have one question why are you so happy

Eva : well Chris I went back to therapy and it figures out that my anger was me trying to block out the memery of my dog who was ran over when I was seven

Lindsay: aw how sad

Chris: yes very sad Lindsay and we will be back


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: welcome back so far there's only 16 out of 51 campers I spoke too soon here comes another camper

(a boat comes by and drops off Ezekiel )

Chris: ah Ezekiel welcome back

Ezekiel: yeah and this time I'am not gonna be the first camper off

Chris: ok good luck with that

( Ezekiel walks to the other side of the dock as another boat drop of a camper)

Chris: welcome back Geoff

Geoff(excited): hey dude its so awesome to be back

(Geoff see's Bridgette and runs to her)

Geoff: hey Bridge

Bridgette: hey Geoff

( Bridgette and Geoff start making out)

Duncan(to Owen): hah I knew it pay up dude

Owen(to Duncan): oh nuts ( reaches into pocket)

Chris: ok then here comes Harold

(a boat arrives carrying Harold )

Duncan: there he is pay back time

Chris: welcome back Harold wait where is he

(confesion cam)

(Harold's in the confesion stall eating a bag of chips)

Harold(scared): I'am hiding from Duncan and I think you know why

(flash back of Harold stuffing ballot box with papers with the name Courtney shows)

( back at dock)

Chris: here's Katie and Sadie

Katie(excited): hey Chris

Sadie(excited): what's up

Chris: not much

(Katie and Sadie run too the other side of the dock)

Chris: here comes Tyler

( Tyler falls of the boat and lands hard on the dock)

Tyler(in pain): ow

(Lindsay runs to help Tyler up)

Lindsay: oh my god are you ok

Tyler: yeah I'am ok Lindsay

Lindsay(confused): how do you know my name

Tyler: um we went out

Lindsay: we did oh ya we did sorry I get amnesia after I haven't done something in a long time

Beth: oh so that's why she acted like she was never here

Chris: guess so

(Harold walks up to dock)

Harold: is Duncan here yet( see's Duncan)

Harold: uh oh (run's away)

Duncan(mad): get back here you ( chases Harold)

Chris: hehehe and we will be back with the new campers


	5. Chapter 5

Total drama island episode 2

Chris: last time on total drama island 22 of our original campers have arrived and there was a lot of drama who will come next who will start the first alliance and will my hair get any better find out right here on total drama island

Chris: and here comes the first new camper on total drama island Mark

(a boat arrives carrying a boy with brown hair in a turtle hair cut white t-shirt with a dragon jacket and blue shorts)

Chris: welcome Mark

Mark(calm): hey Chris

(Mark walks to the other side of the dock)

Chris: wow another quick meeting oh and here comes Aaron

( a boy in a El paso zoo cap with brown hair tiger stripe t-shirt and zebra stripe jeans walks off the boat)

Chris: hello Aaron now lisin here I know you were raised by lions so be carful about what you say

Aaron(in a slightly snake like sound): ok Chrissss

Chris: ok then ( makes a creeped out look as Aaron walks by)

Chris: and here comes Adam

( a boy in a black benie and with brown hair black sweater jacket and black jeans walks of the boat)

Chris: bonjur Adam

Adam: ( slightly raisis his eyebrow)

Chris: never mind here comes David

( instead of David walking off the boat a random bear does)

Bear: roar ( jumps of the dock and swims to bony island)

Chris: ok that was weird

( a boat arrives carrying a boy with brown shaggy hair with out a shirt a slight six pack and blue jeans with his boxers slightly showing)

Chris: and here's not so hotter than me David

( almost all the girls are swoon when they see David)

Chris: ok dude now get to the other side of the dock while I interduce the other new camper

( David just nodds and walks to the other side of the dock)

Chris: here comes Jake

( a boy with a beanie black hair white skin a shirt that looks like Duncan's and green jeans and is slouching)

Chris: hello Jake

Jake: what ever

Chris: ok then and we will be back

p.s Adams beanie is a French beanie Jakes is American


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: and were back and just in time here comes another new camper

( a boat carrying a girl with blonde hair red glasses and a type of a school uniform)

Chris: hello Hariet

( almost all of the boys jaws drop once Hariet walks off the boat)

Hariet: hi Chris good to see you ( sees the boys jaws drop and giggles) wow there like the boys back in my old school

Chris: yeah hey that reminds me where's Duncan and Harold

(Chef comes by holding Harold and Duncan by the arm

Chef: you two hush up your just as bad as Heather and qwan

Gwen: its Gwen

Chef: whatever

( Harold Duncan and Hariet walk to the other side of the dock)

Chris: ok then and here comes the next new camper Mack

( a boat arrives carrying a boy with black hair green jacket and tan jeans)

Chris: hey Mack hows it going

Mack: pretty good

( Mack walks to the other side of the dock)

Chris: Mack never has much to say and here's the next new camper Amber

Heather: what

( a boat arrives carrying a girl with brown hair lime green long sleeve sweater with yellow zig zags and tan jeans)

Chris: hi Amber and welcome to total drama island

Amber: hi Chris

Heather: Amber what are you doing here

Amber: oh so only the older sister can join contests

Heather: yes

Dj: wait you two are sisters

Heather: twins

( everyone's jaw drops open in shock)

Lindsay: but you two don't look alike

Amber: were fertirnal

Lindsay: what does that mean

Heather: it means we don't look alike

Lindsay: oh

Chris: here comes the next camper

( a girl with orange hair green sweater and green dress)

Chris: welcome Margret

Margret: hi chris so excited to be here I had three million pack of suger before I got here

Chris: um ok

( Margret does cartwheels to the other side of the dock)

Chris: and we will be back


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: and were back and just in time here comes the next camper

( a boy with brown hair in a black hoodie and black jeans walks off the boat when it arrives)

Chris: hello and welcome to total drama island Issac

Issac: hi nice to meet you Chris

Justian: hey cousin

Issac: hey other cousin

( Justion and Issac high five)

Chris: ok next ( pushs both Justion and Issac out of the way)

( a boat arrives carrying a girl with black hair a long sleve shirt with black and pink stripes and tan jeans and seems to be African American)

Chris: welcome Erica

Erica: hi Chris good to be here

( walks to other side of the dock)

Chris: ok then so chef wanna make a bet

Chef: sure whats the bet

Chris: wanna see who wins a new or a original camper

Chef: alright dibs on original campers

Chris: go ahead my friend ill bet on the new guys

Chef : then it's a bet

(CC) chef: Chris is going down the originals have more experience than the new ones

(CC) I'am so going to win the bet there's more new campers than old Chefs going down

( commercial break)

Chris: here comes the next new camper

( a girl with blond hair a green t-shirt with the word Lisa on it and tan low rider jeans)

Chris: hola Lisa

Lisa: hi Chris

( walks to the other side of the dock)

Lisa( to other campers): hey losers you mitas well drop out now cuz I'am gonna win

Adam( whispering) stupid American

Lisa: excuse me what did you say

Adam: you are a stupid American

Lisa: what are you racist you French moron

Adam: yes I am and you are how you say mentally retarded

( every one but Chris Chef Lisa and Adam gasp)

Adam: in fact all Americans are moronic

( everyone but Chef Lisa Chris and Adam gasp)

Adam: also Canadians are also moronic red necks

Chris: oh my god I know who's gonna get voted off first

Adam: yeah right you guys cant even spell Adam

Chris: and we will be back

Authers note

I am not racist I only made Adam racist just becuz Adams racist dosnt mean I am


	8. Chapter 8

Aurthers note

Oh my god I'am up to 8 chapters and I'am still working on charictors that's lame

Total drama island

Chris: welcome back and Adam haven't you ever seen the show

Adam: no

Chris: well then start ( throws a portable dvd player with total drama island season 1 on it)

Adam: ( grumbling)

Chris: here comes the next camper Otis

( a dim looking boy with brown hair tan skin a tan sleeveless shirt and blue jeans)

Chris: Otis what's up

Otis: whatever

Chris: dim kid……. Here comes Nathen

( a chubby boy with red hair in a elvis style yellow short sleeve shirt and blue jeans)

Chris: hey Nathen what goes on

Nathen: nothing much

Adam: and proof Franch is better than the u.s.a just look at him

Chris: Adam don't start that again oh here comes what's his face Keth

( a boy with blonde hair cowboy hat cowboy shirt and tan slacks and cowboy boots)

Chris: hey Keth has that country music thing started

Keth: not yet

( Keth walks to the other side of the dock but stops when he see's Trent's gutair case)

Keth( to Trent): you play

Trent( to Keth): yeah

Keth( to Trent): what type

Trent( to Keth): its kind of random

Chris: here comes Tina

( a girl with red hair a black helmet with flames a red short sleeve shirt and blue shorts)

Chris: hey there Tina

( Tina skate bored's past Chris)

Chris: ok and we will be back

Authers note

Deathskull: yo 13

13: …. What

Deathskull: who's the next new camper gonna be

13: I'am not aloud to say :p

Deathskull: :O

p.s I just made up Deathskull


	9. Chapter 9

Chris: welcome back and well there's a lot of campers so we will fast fourd it for you but while chef does that here comes Emerald

( a girl with brown hair a yellow button up shirt a pink sweater and baby blue jeans)

Chris: hello there Emerald

(CC) Emerald: hey there I'am Emerald and belive it or not I work for TDI my job is to destract one of the boys and get them voted

( end CC)

Emerald: hey Chris

( walks to the other side of the dock but stops and blushs when she sees Issac)

Emerald: hi

Issac: uh hi

Chris: ok here comes chef with the fast fourd thing now then heres the rest of them

( Meguil a boy with black hair in a tuft a black shirt with a skull and cross bones design and blue shorts and a bit buff)

( Jim a boy with black hair coverd with a red and white cap a red and white short sleeve shirt and green jeans and a bit over weight also seems to be of the African American culture)

( Megan a girl with orange hair in a puff a red jacket and red jogging pants)

( Zek a boy with brown hair a cowboy hat a button up plad shirt and blue jeans)

( Frank a boy with brown hair and just a gray t-shirt and black jeans)

(Deric a boy with black hair a button up nerd shirt and black jeans with big red glasses and big buck teeth)

( Mike boy with brown hair blue t-shirt and blue jeans)

( Anne girl brown hair red t-shirt blue jeans)

( Regi boy brown hair red headband red musle shirt red track pants)

( Rj girl brown hair grey t-shirt and blue jeans)

( Harry boy brown afro yellow disco suit)

(Yesena girl brown hair yellow t-shirt blue jeans seems to be Spanish)

(Malisa girl pink shirt red mini dress seems to be French)

Chris: well that's all for now come back next time to total drama island

End episode


	10. Chapter 10

Total drama island season 2 episode 3

Chris: last time on total drama island we met all 52 campers and yes 52 campers that means more than double the drama and I mean it. There were some more crazies weirdo's and maniacs not to mention a racist French guy hehehe I've got a feeling he'll be kicked of first in this exciting episode of Total drama island.

( scene changes to the bonfire)

Chris: ok campers the rules are the same as last total drama island and so are the chalenges but with a twist

Gwen: uh-oh

Issac: crud

Dj: dang

Chris: and now to call out your team members team one Izzy, Hariet, Sadie, Owen, Mack, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Eva, Deric, Frank, Nathen, Duncan, Adam, Issac, Zek, Harry, Heather, Aaron, Leshawna, Mark, Meguil, Margret, Emerald, Tyler and Regi you guys are blue team

Meguil: what you couldn't come up with a team name other than blue

Chris: ya

Meguil: that's just lame dude

Chris: whatever as for the rest of you Gwen, Dj, Erica, Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Tina, Megan, Geoff, Otis, Jim, Jake, Beth, Trent, Noah, Lisa, Malisa, Yesena, Anne, Ezekiel, David, Rj, Justin, Mike, Amber, and Keth you will be red team

Mike: oh no I'am not gonna be on the same team as her ( pointing at Anne)

Anne: what you afraid your gonna be beaten by your older sister

Mike: no its just because you're a weirdo

Anne: oh now your asking for it

( Mike and Anne start fighting)

Chris: ok lets continue

( scene changes to the cabins)

Chris: ok now then as some of you know these are the cabins and over there is the confesion cam feel free to use it

(CC) Trent: I hope that Gwen can forgive me about the knew Heather thing

(CC) Gwen: I will never forgive Trent for what he did

(CC) Issac: if I hear anything about Adam's racist remarks I'am gonna hurt him so bad

(CC) Duncan: I think im gonna make a new aliancce with Issac Meguil and Justin this is gonna be sweet

Chris; ok then campers unpack and ill see you at the mess hall

( blue team boys cabin)

Issac: dibs on top bunk

Adam: freak

Issac: ok that does it ima gonna kill him

( Adam and Issac start to fight)

Duncan: psssst Meguil get Issac

Meguil; why

Duncan: ill tell you later just get Issac and ill get Justin

( Meguil pulls Issac away from Adam)

Issac: hey im not finished with him

Meguil: come one Issac we need you

Issac: huh

Chris: this looks interesting

( comercial break)


End file.
